Kishu's Birthday
by Meg-buix
Summary: the aliens had stayed just over a year. but never had a day off for birthdays.


**Orla: Haya!**

**Meg: someone's happy**

**Orla: that's because its my birthday soon! Yay me!**

**Brode: ah yeah, you'll be fifteen hu?**

**Orla: yep!**

**Mik: this is a fan fic dedicated to Orla!**

**Eggie: just to show how much we love you girl!**

**Meg: yay Or's!**

**Kishu's birthday**

_Sunday_

_June 14th_

I awoke early, just like I used to do back home on this day. It was far to early to wake Tart or Pai and I had no real reason to anyway, so I got out of bed, and teleported out for some air.

The sun was just rising, causing the sky to turn pink. It made me think of Ichigo.

"I wonder if my kitty's up yet?" I thought out loud, before scanning the buildings below me. I spotted her house and flouted down to her bedroom window, peering in.

she was still asleep, her back to me as her duvet slowly rose up and down with her breathing. I sighed. I was hoping she'd be awake, I was bored all by myself. Even just bugging her for a while would have helped me feel normal. Normally today I'd be overjoyed by so many things, that feeling alone was strange to me. I yawned.

I glanced at the alarm sitting on her bedside table. Boy, no wonder I was tired, it was _really _early

Without really noticing what I was doing, I lent my back against the window and closed my eyes. Before long I was asleep on my feet, dreaming of this time last year...

(flashback/dream)

"_morning Kishy-kun!" shouted my sister, Pepper. She thrust a shoddily wrapped parcel into my sleepy hands_

_I grinned at her "hey Pep, can you not wait until the suns actually up before waking me?"_

"_no we can't" said Peppers twin brother Salid "now open your present sleepy, or I'll have it back!"_

_I smiled and opened it, revealing four long burgundy leather ribbons_

"_they're made from dragon hide!" said Pepper "they'll protect you..when you go..." _

_she wasn't smiling any more, now she looked on the verge of tears. Salid tried to look like he didn't care but his eyes were shining too. I struggled to sit up with the both of them kneeling on me, and wrapped my arms round them._

"_hey guys, I thought we had a deal, no tears today.." I tried to comfort them but inside I felt my heart break._

_A voice was heard calling "you up yet kohaku?" Then the door of my bedroom swung open and in walked my mother and older brother R__aimu. "stop calling me Kohaku, lime head" I said, smirking. Raimu shook his head, lime green bangs falling into his eyes. His eyes were brown, same as the twins. I knew it was only because I have amber eyes, such an unusual colour, that he called me Kohaku._

_But today we weren't going to fight over stupid nick-names, because we new this could be the last time it was like this. Because next month I was going to earth, and they all knew there was a chance I would never come back._

_This year was special, something to be preserved. When Mum presented me with two sais swords, that is when I swore I would use then to insure this wasn't our last year like this, that I would return, and that life could continue as normal._

Suddenly, the window was ripped open, causing me to fall forward onto the small balcony, the railings hitting my stomach

"oof!" I fell to my knees, winded

"Kish what on _earth _do you think your doing!" Ichigo's hair was standing up in all directions, and her face was red with fury "how _dare _you!"

I struggled not to laugh at her hair, flouting up to a standing position, a hand on my torso as I tried to regain my coolness.

"hello to you to, Koneko-chan!" I said happily, as she fumed

"Kish, you have five seconds to leave before I go mew mew and kick that smirk to kingdom Kong and back!" okay..she was really angry now. But in her adorably sleepy sate I just couldn't resist.

I flew towards her quickly, moulding my mouth into hers in seconds as fireworks went of in my head. After a few seconds I drew back, in seventh heaven. She stared at me for a minuet, startled. They, she looked appalled, whacking me roughly on the head with a hard book

"OW!" I rubbed the top of my head

"you stupid baka, why did you kiss me, you can't just randomly kiss people whenever you feel like it you, you baka!" she was rambling, flustered. I started to laugh and she stopped, blush glowing. I decided to leave her with her thoughts

"well, that was fun..dewa mata kitty cat!" I called, flying off into the sky. Now it was a clear blue, the sun shining. Ichigo must have the day of work today. I fingered the leather straps on my arm and thought back to my dream. I wonder how they are all doing without me?

Suddenly, I heard the sound of Tart laughing. I flew toward the sound, central park, where Tart was busy annoying the mew mews with some chimera anima that looked like a giant mushroom with limbs and spikes protruding from the top of its cap. Four of the mew mews were already there.

_I guess Ichigo hasn't arrived yet _I thought

"hey Tart!" I called, flying toward him. Before Tart could say anything back, a blue arrow was fired at him. He just missed it as I spun round to face the mews.

"watch it birdie!" I said to the one that shot the arrow "I think you'll find I have better aim than you, I won't miss"

"shut up Kish, your a worthless fighter, we always win!" shouted the blue mew. God she is so cocky its annoying..

from the bushes came a transformed Ichigo "this is for earlier Kish!" she shouted, and with one strawberry blast, the chimera was gone, much to Tarts annoyance. He teleported away, pouting.

"well Kitty you sure are feisty today aren't you!" I called, as she shot an attack at me, missing me by miles

"go away Kish,your not wanted here na no da!" shouted Pudding (probably bothered that Tart hadn't talked to her during the attack)

"fine!" I shouted, teleporting away just before hearing someone say "so Ichigo, what exactly did Kish do to make you so mad earlier?"

that made me grin.

That is, until I got back to our dimension, where I was eminently summoned by Deep Blue.

I knelt on my knees as he talked.

"Kish, I want you to know I'm well award of what you did this morning with that Mew Ichigo, and I feel it would be best for you to not leave this dimension for a few days, I don't like you getting close to the enemy" his voice was so cold I almost shivered

"I understand Deep Blue sama" I said miserably, kneeling down further

"as you know Kish, I can not only punish you for your actions, but also your family" he continued, as I tensed up "keep this Romeo act up, and your siblings and expectant mother will suffer the consequences" and with that note, he left. I sat were I was, thoughts buzzing about my head.

I missed my family, terribly so.

They might get hurt if I don't get my act together with Ichigo.

My mother was with child.

And lastly, I might not be able to even met this new baby, and that thought made me well up slightly.

I was vaguely award of someone entering the room. I turned my head to Pai, as he watched me. I couldn't tell if he had heard or not, so I simply stood up and began to walk away toward my room. Today had been rough, hard, cruddy, distressing and generally the pits.

"Kish"

I turned again to face him as he said my name "what?"

Pai did a very un-Pai-like thing. He smiled at me.

"happy birthday" he said

00

**Meg: happy birthday to you**

**Brode: your friends made you stew!**

**Mik:*points to self* your boyfriends the greatest!**

**Eggie:*copys Mik* and your sister is too!**

**^HAPPY BIRTHDAY ORLA!!^**


End file.
